


A Day in the Life~ December

by ERamos9696, happy29



Series: A Day in the Life [6]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-07
Updated: 2018-01-14
Packaged: 2019-02-11 18:15:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 31
Words: 1,845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12940935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ERamos9696/pseuds/ERamos9696, https://archiveofourown.org/users/happy29/pseuds/happy29
Summary: Follow Steve and Danny through daily text message exchanges. Combining two lives into a family unit isn't always easy, the struggles are real both on the job and at home. Together they try and find the balance that works for their family.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to December!!! Can you all believe that we started this back in June?! Thank you for the support through our technical difficulties and for sticking with us this long. December is going to be a crazy month. After seeing all the new promo pics show up, I'm having anxiety for them. We are trying our best to remain true to the show, but showing them as a couple which means it may get rocky here soon. Thank you all for the kudos and the reviews!!! We are almost caught up!!

 

sorry! we had a missing screen shot!

 


	2. Chapter 2

 


	3. Chapter 3




	4. Chapter 4

 

 


	5. Chapter 5

 


	6. Chapter 6

 

 


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's check-up day for Charlie...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so we did something really different with this chapter. ERAMOS9696 wrote a beautiful scene filler that wouldn't leave her brain alone. This is how she saw Charlie's appointment unfold. I've inserted it at the appropriate place within the text messages. I hope you all enjoy the new addition.

 

 

Charlie is on the examining table on his side.  The oncologist keeps telling Charlie how important it is that he stay very still.  It’s not like Danny and Rachel haven’t heard this before. Danno knows that if they put Charlie under there could be complications or even an inaccurate reading.  No, this way is the best way to go. 

Steve is in the room next door watching the concern over his children’s faces trying to think of something to lighten the mood but nothing comes to him. Gracie has been flipping through the same magazine for over twenty minutes huffing every time she tries to put it down.  Nahele keeps reminding her to stop biting her fingernails.  She does and then starts again within the same minute.  Steve just stands by the door tired of looking at the clock on the opposite wall. 

_ Why would they put a clock in the waiting room? _  It makes the time seem to pass at a snail’s pace.

He wants to be with his son and husband. That want is filled quickly enough when the nurse comes into the room and tells Steve, Danny is requesting his help. This scares Gracie and Steve uses parent telepathy on Nahele to tend to his sister.  Steve is meant to follow the nurse but he steps through the door before her and in a flash he is next to Danny. His husband tells him that Rachel can’t hold Charlie still and with his arm in a brace, he can’t do it alone. It’s not her fault really; Charlie has grown so much since the last time they had to do this and it didn’t take Charlie long to recall the pain from the previous procedure. 

He wants to be brave but his body is telling him otherwise. Rachel moves aside to let Steve take her place. Danny has Charlie’s legs and Steve gently but still firmly holds Charlie’s arm and chest.

“Baby Boy,” he says trying to hold back his own tears, “I’m not going to lie, I know it’s going to hurt. But the quicker we do this the better, okay?  I’m right here. Danno is right here. It will be over soon.”  

And as Steve is talking to him the doctor takes advantage of the fact that the Charlie’s body has stopped shaking for a few seconds. The needle is driven in carefully. Charlie can feel the pressure and tenses up but he hears his daddies saying the same thing over and over again of how much they love their Charlie. 

Soon there is enough in the tube and the procedure is over. Charlie feels the hot poker removed from his lower back.  The time he touched the stick for the s'mores is the only reference he has for heat to pain. The nurses are saying something he doesn’t quite understand but the look on his dads’ faces assure him that this nightmare has ended.  He doesn’t feel the band-aid the nurse puts on his back, or much of anything for that matter. He doesn’t know how it happens so quickly but he is in his father’s arms. Danno is there holding both of them too. Charlie whimpers into Steve’s shirt and they are walking back into the other examine room. Rachel sulks in the corner but only follows them to avoid the look of disgust Danny will have for her if she doesn’t.

 


	8. Chapter 8




	9. Chapter 9




	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the calm before the storm...


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Danny wakes up separated from Steve and the team after being exposed to the deadly virus...

 


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First day in quarantine and they are already going stir-crazy...

 


	13. Chapter 13

 


	14. Chapter 14




	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Boredom and Frustration has set in...


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All hell breaks loose...

 

All hell has broken loose and Danny has been shot

and rushed into emergency surgery... the following

is between Steve and his sister Mary.

 


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone is checking in on Danny...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry for the long delay in updating! It has been a busy week in real life. This is a long chapter so hopefully that makes up for the delay :)

 

Text between Steve and Adam

 

 

Back to Steve and Danny

 

 

Text between Steve and Rachel

 

 

Text between Steve and Mary

 

 

Back to Steve and Danny text

 

 

 

 

 


	18. Chapter 18




	19. Chapter 19

 


	20. Chapter 20

 

Text between Nahele and Grace

 

 

Back to Steve and Danno

 


	21. Chapter 21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Danny finally gets to come home...

 

 


	22. Chapter 22

 


	23. Chapter 23

 


	24. Chapter 24

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Danny struggles with inner demons...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> While Danny was in the hospital we introduced the idea that he kept a journal... here is the first look at his inner thoughts...

December 24, 2017

I'm scared. God so scared. The wounds from the bullet, front and back and the incision Steve made to save my life hurt more than I care to Iet on. But Steve and the kids worry enough about me, have been scared enough through this whole fucking ordeal that I don’t want to worry them anymore. It hurts to breathe all the time. Like a Forrest fire burning in my lung. Laughing makes it worse, which is ironic because isn't that what people always say?

_Laughter is the best medicine._

Sarah has been great and understanding when I grumble and curse under my breath through the breathing exercises because she knows how painful it is. She can see the tears well up in the corner of my eyes that I don’t dare let fall because Nahele is right there helping with the bandages or Charlie is beside me with his own cheaper plastic version of my breathing machine trying to make it a game.   
  
I should be grateful.  I'm alive. I don’t know that I would be if I were stuck with just Tani and Junior in quarantine. Steve was my anchor. He has been through this whole ordeal really.  He kept me from going crazy. Well _crazier_. With each passing hour as the walls inched in closer, he kept me sane and redirected my focus. The last thing I needed was to have the rookie and the rookie wannabe see me have a claustrophobic meltdown.   
  
I love our Ohana, our extended family of friends, but having someone here nonstop is exhausting. I feel like I'm being rude if I don’t carry on a conversation with them, I mean after-all, they are here for me.  How do you show your appreciation to them for making sure you're okay? For hanging out at our house for hours on end, when during the holidays there are a hundred other things I'm sure they have to do instead. When all I want to do is just fall asleep on the couch. Or stay in bed all day. I don’t want them to think I’m weak, so I strain to keep my eyes open, try to add to the conversations. I just want some quiet.  
  
I hear Gracie laughing with Lucy and I'm sure pancakes are being made in my kitchen.

I should get up and join my family. Time to put on the brave face.

 


	25. Chapter 25

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Christmas Day and Danny has a surprise for the family... but Rachel's gift tops all the gifts unwrapped that morning.


	26. Chapter 26

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The other shoe falls...


	27. Chapter 27




	28. Chapter 28

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's their 7 month anniversary...

 


	29. Chapter 29

 


	30. Chapter 30

 


	31. Chapter 31

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's New Year's Eve!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can not believe that we have made it through 6 months of literal day to day texting. Not a single day was missed since we have started. We thank you all for your support and for the wonderful reviews and comments and all the kudos you have given us over the months. When I looked back at our photo storage site at the total number of photos we have posted, do you know how many there have been? Take a random guess... if you guessed a couple hundred you would be wrong. If you guessed a couple thousand, again... you would be wrong. Over 5700 screenshot photos of Steve and Danny's text messages have been captured to make up this merry little journey of theirs. We love this life we have created for them with all the ups and downs of daily life and work and family all thrown together. We love you all for sticking with us throughout all of our technical issues we have had several times when I have wanted to throw in the towel and take a hammer to my computer. Some of the reviews we have gotten have touched us so deeply and give us the momentum to keep up the journey. Others bring a smile to my face when you just get what we are trying to get across by reading between the lines. Here's to 2018... may it bring Steve and Danno and their family some much needed peace and quiet (one can only hope), lots of love, friends and Ohana. So raise your glasses and toast with us as we round out 2017. Thank you and we love and appreciate you all!!!

 

 

December 31, 2017

It is hard to believe that the year is coming to a close. God what a year it has been. If someone would have told me that I would have married Steve this year I would have told them they were off their rocker and needed their head examined. He never listened to me, made my life miserable with all the death defying situations he got us into and ultimately out of. I loved him and hated him in the same breath. But then the big putz had to go and expose himself to that damn dirty bomb and literally turned my world upside down. Truth was I had been fighting these feelings I had been having for him for a long while. I had Melissa and he had Lynn which just further complicated our relationship. I loved Melissa, just not the way she needed to be loved. She deserved better than what I could give her. 

When Steve told me about the radiation poisoning, I felt like the air had been sucked from my lungs as I leaned against the bathroom door jam waiting for Charlie. Facing dangerous criminals with guns no longer seemed as dangerous as what he had just told me. I couldn't even hit the point of anger that I was seeking for him keeping that little tidbit of information from me for so many weeks. I was numb. Scared to death that a bullet wasn't what was going to take him from me. I remember the call to Melissa. She was a little confused why I needed to see her so urgently. I wasn't about to break things off with her over the phone. I excused myself, told Steve I would be back in a couple of hours and asked if he would keep little guy for me. When I got back, I think he knew something had shifted. 

_Yes._

That was all I said and he knew what I meant by that one word. I planned our wedding in a week. Not a small feat but I made it happen. Our immediate Ohana was there, that was all we needed. Married in the backyard, down by the beach by our favorite place to relax at the end of the day.

 

It wasn't an easy adjustment, married life again. But I realized when Steve told me about the poisoning, how much I loved him, not brotherly love. I had been hiding behind those feelings and if I didn't do anything about it, I was scared he would be gone before he knew how I felt about him and I didn't want to waste anymore time.

We're both stubborn, we both have made mistakes, we both have miscommunicated to the point where we don't even want to speak to the other, but at the end of the day... we love each other with everything we have and then some. It's been amazing, loving him and being loved in return. I wouldn't trade it for anything and I kick myself regularly for not saying yes sooner. But like I told him, I wasn't ready and that wouldn't have been fair to either of us. We've endured so much since we exchanged vows and I can only pray that it has made us stronger. He loves me and I love him and that's all that matters.

He probably got way more than he bargained for by marrying me. I tried to warn him but he was so damn persistent. I come with a lot of baggage. Rachel, all my demons associated with Matty and Marco Reyes. Throw in food poisoning, getting shot with a side order of concussion, the run in with Dick, insomnia, and then the mother of them all the lunatic that shot me in quarantine.

But Steve... God, he never falters. The big dope just loves me more fiercely. He's my rock, my anchor in all these storms of life. I'm constantly telling him I'm sorry. And he doesn't hear it... all he hears is _I love you._

My family has grown, not just with Steve but with the adoption of Nahale and for the first time in my life...

_I am truly happy._

I don't always show it, but I am. And God forgive me for the grief I put Steve through on a regular basis. I'm always asking him why he puts up with me and his answer is always the same.

_Because I love you._

I heard a song the other day. Not something I normally listen to but Grace must have changed the channel in the car again. One particular line hit me like a ton of bricks and it pretty much sums up this past year...

_"If I had a chance to live a thousand lives, I'd chose you every time."_

 


End file.
